1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for dispensing the contents of collapsible tubes, flattening the portion of the tube from which the contents have been dispensed and for winding the empty flattened portion of the tube upon a portion of the device and more particularly relates to a leveraged tube winder in which the winder also acts as a passive restraint to prevent the tube from spontaneously unwinding.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses many devices for dispensing the contents of collapsible tubes.
These devices generally consist of a clasp as a means to engage and hold the bottom sealed end of the tube and an accompanying winder configuration to revolve the clasp, thereby winding the tube on to the clasp and forcing the tube contents toward the dispenser end of the tube.
Clasp sections are generally of three basic types, rigid with both ends closed, semi-rigid with one open end facing the accompanying winder and semi-rigid with the open end facing 180 degrees away from the accompanying winder.